Sensor devices are used in a variety of applications including the health monitoring of users. In many of these health monitoring applications, a wireless sensor device is attached directly to the user's skin to measure certain data. This measured data can then be utilized for a variety of health related applications including but not limited to detecting whether the user has fallen, has suffered a heart attack, has difficulty breathing.
Utilizing these sensor devices, a user's health can be monitored continuously. However, due to the continuous nature of the monitoring, these sensor devices experience repeated use and high wear and tear. As a result, conventional sensor devices must often be replaced regularly to meet the high demands of monitoring a user's health around the clock. Due to the high replacement costs of these sensor devices, monitoring a user's health can become very costly.
These issues limit the usage of sensor devices to continuously measure a user's health. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective solution that overcomes the above issues by creating a decoupling sensor device that includes both a reusable and a disposable portion. The present invention addresses such a need.